Hookface's End
by Forever Me 2k16
Summary: Hookface's death was thought to be accidental, but this is what really happened. Dimclan Challenge


It was dark; cold. A silver and white tom opened his bright blue eyes, looking around in confusion. "Where am I?" Hookface thought, shivering. Memories began to come back to him.

* * *

"The kit's just lost his father." Hookkit stared at the pale grey medicine cat, barely comprehending what she was saying. He ran out of the nursery to see a black tom with a single white paw lying in the middle of Windclan camp.

"Kestrelnose?" he called, walking up to him. Dovefrost's words came back to him and he felt as if claws had sliced open his stomach.

"Papa!" Hookkit cried, burying his nose in Kestrelnose's fur. "Please, don't leave me! Not like Mama!" After losing his mother Larkpetal and only at birth, Kestrelnose had promised they'd be together forever. And now he was gone after fighting a strange illness for many moons. Hookkit didn't move until some cat grabbed him by the scruff and carried him back to the nursery. His adoptive mother Crimsonpelt pulled the little tom to her and Hookkit buried his face in her black fur.

* * *

Hookface winced. The loss of his father at such a young age could have broke him, and he felt a rush of thankfulness for the support he had received.. Another memory, a happier one, came back to him.

* * *

"Catch me if you can!" Hookkit laughed, running after the black she-cat, her fluffy tail easy to spot through the crowd of cats. He smiled and ran after her. He almost crashed into Moonfeather, who was his father's sister.

"Careful little one!" The warrior purred; she seemed better since Kestrelnose's death four moons ago. He gave her a sheepish grin before running after Hollykit again. Hookkit crawled under a cat's belly and dodged another, finally pouncing on the younger kit.

"You big oaf, get off!" Hollykit protested, looking up at him. Hookkit did as she said, smiling. For a moment, neither of them moved, then Hookkit's adoptive sisters Lilykit and Snowkit ran over.

"Come on Hookkit, it's our apprentice ceremony!" Snowkit said, her tail flicking back and forth with excitement. Hollypaw looked embarrassed, backing away to sit by Breezeripple, her mother. Oblivious, Hookkit followed Snowkit and Lilykit to Crimsonpelt and Thrushtooth.

"I'm so proud of you!" Crimsonpelt exclaimed, fussing over their appearances. Thrushtooth chuckled, smiling at Hookkit, "How are you?"

"I'm excited!" Hookkit responded, jumping up and down. His adoptive father smiled. The ceremony was a blur to Hookkit. All he could really remember was the clan chanting the three names: Hookpaw! Snowpaw! Lilypaw! He smiled at his new mentor Tigerstorm, a rather new warrior. Lilypaw's mentor was Bumbletail, who had been made a warrior on the same day as Tigerstorm, and Snowpaw's was Bearfur, a senior warrior and the biggest cat in the clan. Whitestar gave Lilypaw, Snowpaw, and him a smile before going to talk to her deputy Redfang, a red tom. Tigerstorm turned to him, his eyes bright. Hookpaw knew he was the warrior's first apprentice.

"I'm going to show you the territory," Tigerstorm said. "Sootheart's going to come along; her belly wound from the Riverclan skirmish has finally started to heal and Dovefrost said she should stretch her legs." Hookpaw nodded, greeting the dark grey she-cat with a purr.

"I wonder why she isn't going with her brother," he thought, looking over at Bumbletail and Lilypaw. He shugged, following the two older cats with a spring in his step.

* * *

Hookface smiled sadly; he missed Tigerstorm and Sootheart. Moons into his apprenticeship, Tigerstorm and Sootheart had announced they were mates and Sootheart had moved into the nursery soon after. Her kits had been born a couple days before he had been made a warrior. That memory came back to him, filling him with joy.

* * *

"A she-cat and a tom!" Tigerstorm told Hookpaw and Hollypaw happily outside the apprentices' den. "Sootheart and I named them Crowkit and Leafkit."

"I hope I get to mentor one!" Hookpaw said, now almost as big as his mentor. Hollypaw laughed, "Don't get your hopes up! You're not a warrior yet." Tigerstorm smiled, "Perhaps. I don't know if I want them to grow up so quick." Hookpaw nodded, and Tigerstorm shook himself, standing, "Now come Hookpaw. We need to make sure you're ready for your warriors assessment."

Hollypaw touched her tail to Hookpaw's shoulder, "I'll see you later." She walked away, leaving Hookpaw looking a bit confused, turning to his mentor, "Why'd she do that?" Tigerstorm laughed, "Are you blind? She obviously likes you!" Hookpaw blinked; he hadn't thought it was obvious.

"Now come on, we need to train," Tigerstorm said, still chuckling. They left the camp side-by-side; if you hadn't known them, you would think they were related, despite their very different pelts.

* * *

Hookface looked at his surroundings again, the dark, empty void except for the stars.

"Hollygaze..." he thought, closing his eyes. His claws came out, then he sheathed them, taking a deep breath. Other memories came back: his warrior ceremony with Lilybell and Snowheart, cheering with Tigerstorm and Sootheart as Crowpaw and Leafpaw became apprentices, Hollypaw's warrior ceremony and her continuing to pursue him.

* * *

"Do you want to go hunting Hookface?" Hollygaze asked him, smiling sweetly. Hookface looked up from where he had been in his nest.

"I was on dawn patrol today," he yawned. "I'd like to rest."

"Oh come on!" Hollygaze said. "You can rest when we get back!"

"Oh alright," Hookface said, getting up again. He knew she wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed. He followed Hollygaze across the moor, feeling nothing as her black pelt brushed his silver and white fur. He bit his lip, watching as she ran across the moor, coming back a moment later with a rabbit. She was a good friend, and he didn't want to lose her.

"Hollygaze," Hookface said hesitantly, "We need to talk." Hollygaze put down the rabbit, looking him in the eye, "What is it?"

"I know you like me," Hookface started. "You're a good friend, but I don't feel the same way as you. I just didn't want you to live in false hope." Hollygaze seemed to be frozen, staring at him. After a few moments, she turned and walked away. Hookface watched her go, feeling extremely guilty.

* * *

"Oh Hollygaze," Hookface whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you." His last memory came back to him, filling him with anguish.

* * *

Hookface was on a night walk. It had been a long day, and he needed to clear his head. He walked beside the river that was the border between Windclan and Riverclan.

"Still don't know how they stay in the water long enough to catch a fish," he thought, chuckling to himself. He continued walking. Suddenly, his ear flicked, hearing a rustle. He turned and jumped back, startled. The black she-cat raised her head, looking right at him with eyes that were cold.

"Hollygaze?" Hookface asked, stepping forward. "Are you alright? What are you doing here?" Hollygaze didn't say anything but stepped forward so they were only a mouse-length apart. She closed her eyes, and something inside of Hookface knew there was something wrong.

"Hollygaze?" he repeated. She opened her eyes, and they were now full of pain, "Why don't you love me?" He was caught off guard by the question; he hadn't know that she was still affected by that.

"I just don't," he said, fumbling with the words. Hollygaze stepped forward, causing his to take a step back.

"But I love you!" she said, her words desperate.

"No more of this," a voice could be heard. "Love is weakness. Finish him." Hookface turned to see a black tom with grey patches and many scars. One of his ears had a deep v-nick and his violet eyes bore right into Hookface.

"He's not real!" Hookface thought, startled. "He's too pale." He turned to see Hollygaze, who was backing away, shaking her head.

"I can't kill him!" she wailed. "I can't! It's not right! Why are you making me?" Hookface gasped, looking from the tom to Hollygaze, backing up. His paw slipped and he began to fall over the gorge into the river.

"No!" Claws dug into his scruff, jerking him to a halt. Hookface grunted in pain, but looked up at Hollygaze with relief and fear. The tom appeared, putting his face near Hollygaze's.

"Let him go!" he snarled. "Show your loyalty!"

"No Shadowfurry!" Hollygaze growled back. Shadowfurry looked furious but spoke with a voice ice cold and calm, "You have betrayed me. Now you pay the price for that." Shadowfurry slashed at Hollygaze's paw, and she yowled in pain. Hookface began to fall before he realized what had happened.

"Hookface!" Hollygaze's broken cry was the last thing he heard before he plunged into the waves. Something hit his head, and his vision went black.

* * *

Hookface was left gasping, his eyes closed to stop the tears.

"I died," he thought, it finally seeming real. "I'm dead." A light blinded him, and he turned. Two cats were standing there, smiling at him: one he recognized and another he had only ever imagined.

"Hello Hookface," the she-cat said, her smile widening. Hookface ran to his parents, pressing himself to his mother's pelt. Larkpetal smiled, licking her son's head for the first time. Kestrelnose smiled, touching noses with his son.

"Welcome," he said, turning to gesture at the land behind them. Hookface stared across a moor just like the Windclan territory, "Starclan!" Larkpetal nodded, "I've watched you all your life from here. I always wished to be with you, but I wish it hadn't been so soon." Hookface thought of his friends back in Windclan and felt a stab of grief. Kestrelnose put his tail on his shoulder, "You'll watch over your friends from the stars. You won't be lonely though. We'll be with you." Hookface smiled, but as he looked behind him, piercing violet eyes watched him go from the mass of dark trees.

**Author's Note: FINALLY! I haven't really had a lot of time to write. It's not only school, but I've had to start going to the chiropractor pretty much every week or twice a week. I have back and jaw problems, but I won't worry you with the details. I'll still be writing and be on the forums! Anyway, please review! I love getting feedback and advice. See ya and I hope you have a wonderful day!**


End file.
